EG: Crónicas del ragnarok
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Sumary pendiente
1. Prologo

**Nigthmare: Bueno, estuve pensando, Shadow-Baka tiene dos fics de aventuras epicas/accion, asi que yo también decidí probar mi suerte con uno de esos, este fic, estará recibiendo Ocs hasta que sea publicado el cap 5, mas detalles seran dados al final del cap, como sea, empecemos con esto.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Accion, comedia, aventura, destino incierto de uno de los personajes.**

**Ubicación: Desconocida.**

En unos instalaciones sub-terraneas, muchos soldados se movian al sonido de una alerta, todos listos para cumplir su mision, unos pasillos mas adelante, de repente, una puerta estallo, levantando una cortina de humo, dos de los soldados fueron a investigarlo, de repente un hombre salio de este, vestido con una armadura plateada, tenia el cabello azul y usaba un sombrero de vaquero, usando con habilidad y destreza una espada logro acabarlos antes de que puedan pedir refuerzos.

-Rapido por aquí, no tenemos tiempo- El hombre de la espada exclamo, desde el humo salieron siguiéndolo un hombre con una bata de científico, acompañado de una chica joven, vestida en un vestido celeste corto con detalles en plateado, la chica tenia una expresión aterrada e insegura en su rostro, tenia el cabello de color violeta, con una franja rosada horizontal, estos dos empezaron a correr tras el hombre joven con la espada.

-Tenemos que sacar a la chica de aquí rápido, no podemos dejar que la recuperen- Dijo el hombre de la bata.

-Si pero…- Sus palabras quedaron mudas cuando al salir del pasillo, a un lado quedo la salida, y al otro una gran cantidad de soldados que alertas empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos, miro determinado a la chica y a su amigo-váyanse de aquí, yo los detendré todo lo que pueda, es vital sacarla de aquí…-

-No vamos a dejarte amigo, ven podemos lograrlo…-.

El peliazul miro al de la bata de científico- Si pero no podremos evitarlos para siempre, es lo mejor, sabes lo que pasara si la recuperan ahora ve…- Luego se volteo a mirar a la chica, la cual aun miraba toda insegura y temerosa- Oye, tengo algo para ti…- Dijo de manera suave y acercándose a ella, colocando un broche en su cabello- Es un recuerdo, debes escapar, confía en mi amigo y mas importante, no te alejes- le dedico una suave sonrisa, la chica solo lo miro dudosa, antes de sentir como el hombre de la bata la tomo de la mano y empezó a llevársela del lugar, el hombre peliazul luego se volteo hacia los soldados, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro mientras acomodaba su sombrero de vaquero y desenfundaba su espada.-Bien amigos, quien quiere ser el primero en intentarlo!- Grito antes de lanzarse contra la gran cantidad de soldados que corrían hacia el.

La chica y el ho9mbre continuaron corriendo, sin detenerse, por horas, hasta que al fin alcanzaron lo que pensaron era una distancia segura, pero cometieron un error pues solo poco tiempo después vieron a un grupo de soldados enemigos a pie que estaban siguiendo su rastro.

-Malditos, lo derrotaron mas rápido de lo que esperaba…- Dijo antes de levantarse y con lo que quedaban de sus fuerzas seguir corriendo con la chica, terminando luego de un tiempo al borde de un barranco, y antes de que pudieran retroceder fueron arrinconados por los guardias.

-Entréganos a la chica-Dijo uno de ellos avanzando.

El hombre de la bata solo miraba asustado todo, mientras que la chica además de temerosa estaba insegura de lo que pasaba, aunque ella misma se mantenía cerca, por cumplir la petición de su amigo de no alejarse.- lo siento…pero es mejor que estés muerta a estar en las garras de estos sujetos.- Dijo antes de sujetarla y lanzarse con ella del barranco, los soldados con rapidez fueron y lograron ver sus cuerpos inmoviles siendo arrastrados por la corriente de un rio.

-Malditos, vuelvan a la base preparen un grupo de búsqueda y recuperación, necesitamos a esa chica, viva o muerta…- Dio la orden uno de los soldados marchándose del lugar…

**Ubicación: Bosque, a 6 kilómetros de la Santa Capital.**

Recorriendo un pequeño camino en el bosque avanzaban dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer ambos jóvenes, la mujer tenia cabello rosado largo, lacio y pálido, ojos aguamarinas estando vestidas con túnicas blancas que se ajustaban a su pequeña figura, colgando de su hombro estaba una pequeña bolsa marrón, probablemente con provisiones y otras cosas, y en sus manos traía un báculo blanco con un cristal verde en el cetro, el hombre tenia el cabello del mismo color que la chica, solo que mas corto y cubierto por un pañuelo azul, con un largo mechón de cabello cubriendo totalmente su ojo izquierdo, estaba vestido con pantalones largos de color marrón, una remera de malla metálica y un chaleco de cuero sin mangas, el también tenia un pequeño bolso consigo, un par de dagas estaban atadas en fornituras a los lados de su cintura.

\- En serio tenemos que ir a una cueva a conseguir una piedra clara? , Digo si necesitamos el dinero para empezar nuestro propio gremio, pero Flutters, soy un ladron por todos los cielos, me tomaría 15 minutos ir a la ciudad y conseguirme ese dinero.-Dijo el muchacho con un tono exasperado, mirando a la chica con la que caminaba.

La chica le dio una furibunda y dura mirada que duro 5 segundos antes de cambiar su expresión por timidez- Pero…no seria bueno, estaríamos quitándole su dinero a gente honrada, además que romperías a la promesa que le hiciste a mama no?- Pregunto con una voz tímida y suave, casi en un susurro.

El muchacho solo bufo y miro como si fuera regañado a un costado- Que no robaría si no son villanos o monstruos, mi vida seria mas fácil si no hubiera prometido eso…- pero se cayo lo que sea que hiba continuar diciendo ante la regañona mirada de la c

-Si, además, queremos fundar un gremio para ayudar a las personas, no seria justo robarles su dinero para hacerlo…además de que es algo muy malo de tu parte, que fueras entrenado por el gremio de ladrones, no significa que andes robando a cada que te encuentras….- dijo la chica acomodando su cabello nerviosa, ambos siguieron caminando por el bosque, en busca de la cueva, cuando pasaron cerca de un río sin embargo ambos notaron una figura tirada a un lado de este y sin pensarlo dos veces fueron a ayudarlo, sin saberlo dando comienzo a la mas grande aventura que vivirían, una que determinaría el destino de todo el mundo.

**Tema de cierre: Shine Days ( Girls Dead Monster).**

**Nigthmare: Bueno, un capitulo corto, pero como dice el titulo, solo es el prologo, la historia comenara de verdad en el proximo cap, ahora las reglas para los ocs si quieren enviarlos.**

**1: No pairings, sin emparejamientos, este fic es completamente libre de parejas por un muy buen tiempo.**

**2: Nada de pasados tormentosos, padres demoniacos y circunstancias de crecimientos anormal, duro o ventajoso que lo convirtieron en un BLEHHH, No, y les pongo en mayúsculas esto para que lo entiendan NO QUIERO OCS CON PASADOS TORMENTOSOS O CON COMPLICADAS O SIMPLES MISIONES DE DESCUBRIMIENTO PERSONAL PARA OBTENER O MANEJAR ALGUN PODER QUE LES ASEGURO NO LES DARE.**

**3: El oc tiene que entrar en una de la siguientes categorías: Caballero, Ladron, Clerigo, Mago, Mercader, Arquero, Estudiante de Artes marciales. Esas son las clases o trabajos para cualquier Oc que quiera pelear, no acepto variaciones o ideas individuales, tampoco quiero habilidades o poderes de cualquier tipo que no esten cubiertos en las clases ya mencionadas, ya sean familiares, heredadas o lo que sea o cualquiera de esas cosas, lo siento si les molesta pero son mis reglas.**

**4: Nada de armas o armaduras o objetos místicos, mágicos, benditos, malditos o de otros universos, o con poderes elementales , si quieren participar, sus Ocs se las arreglaran con armas ordinarias como todos los otros.**

**5: Nada de invocaciones de animales, seres o catástrofes naturales cualesquiera que sean, domesticación de animales solo se permitirá si explican bien las razones.**


	2. El comienzo del mas épico mal chiste

**Bueno, pues tubo una buena recepción en mi opinión, y para aclarar algo, este fic es una especie de Steampunk, ¿ Que quiero decir con eso de manera especifica?, que las cosas en este fic funcionan de la siguiente manera.**

**1) No existe, ni existirá la pólvora o los combustibles fósiles, así que olvídense de cañones, pistolas, mosquetes o cualquier tipo de arma impulsada por pólvora.**

**2) Las computadoras y sistemas tecnológicos avanzados, si existen aunque solo los villanos principales tienen acceso a estas, el resto del mundo apenas tiene luz eléctrica, los antagonistas no tendrán ningún tipo de arma láser, o arma de cualquier tipo, las computadoras las tienen como parte de su verdadera tecnología única, la genética, o sea que los villanos tendrán además de armas y un poco de magia, mutantes o guerreros genéticamente modificados y sin mente propia, no aceptare Ocs para villanos.**

**3) Existen los globos aerostáticos y otras formas de transporte tanto realistas como fantásticas a base de vapor.**

**Bueno esas son las reglas o condiciones del universo de este fic, gracias a Slayer66 por haberme hecho notar que no especifique la era exacta del fic.**

**Otro aviso, los trabajos de Ladrón, Mercader y Arquero ya están llenos, habiendo recibido un total de 2 ladrones, 2 arqueras y 1 mercader entre el cap de anterior y hoy, me sorprende lo rápido que se llenaron esos cuatro, Caballero, Clerigo, Mago y Estudiante de artes marciales aun están disponibles, para cualquiera que quiera mandar ocs, pero los otros 3 mencionados en el principio pues ya no, lamento si los decepciona ( la verdad no me importa XD).**

**Sin mas que decir, empecemos este fic (Considero este el cap 1 puesto que el anterior como dije fue el prologo, a pesar de lo mal hecho que estaba XP)**

* * *

**Tema de apertura: Melissa (Porno Grafitti. Full Metal Alchemist OST 1)**

* * *

**Ubicación: Bosque, a 5 Kilometros de la santa capital.**

* * *

Luego de sacar a la chica del agua, el ladrón y la cleriga estaban revisando si aun seguía con vida, o al menos eso es lo que hacia la cleriga…

-Buf, que mala suerte, no trae nada consigo, ninguna joya, arma, dinero, identificación por si es una chica perdida y nos darán recompensa u objeto de valor… y yo que pensaba que podríamos sacar algún provecho de esto- Dijo el Ladrón pelirosado sentándose contra un árbol cercano y observando como la Cleriga continuaba sanando a la chica con un aura verdosa que manaba de su bastón, cuando escucho este comentario ella lo miro como para regañarlo, pero cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho no salio pues fue interrumpida por la chica que estaba reaccionando.

Cuando se despertó, miro entre aterrada y confundida al par frente a ella, y sin mediar palabras, se acerco a la clériga y la envolvió en un abrazo mientras susurraba una y otra vez- No debo alejarme…-

Los dos intercambiaron miradas confundidas al mismo tiempo, discutiendo con la mirada que es lo que estaba pasando, terminando esta discusión con una furibunda y fugaz mirada de la cleriga.

La cleriga la tomo del rostro y le dedico una sonrisa- No vamos a alejarnos, pero podrías decirnos que te paso?-

La chica solo la miro confundida- No lo recuerdo, no se, lo único que se es mi nombre y que no debo alejarme…-

-Y cual es tu nombre?-

-Me llamo Twiligth…- Dijo la chica ahora mas calmada al ver que ninguno de los dos parecía alejarse sin ella.

\- Es un hermoso nombre…yo soy Fluttershy…- Dijo la pelirosa mirando a la Twiligth la cual asintió con la cabeza- Y el es mi hermano Dusk…- Dijo Señalando al ladrón que estaba sentado contra un árbol detrás de ella, Twiligth lo miro y el le dedico una sonrisa mientras saludaba con un ademán de la mano, el cual fue dudosamente devuelto por ella.-En serio no recuerdas que te paso o como llegaste aquí?-

Twiligth negó con la cabeza insegura.

-Que podemos hacer?- Dijo Fluttershy mirando al que identifico como Dusk, el solo miro a Twiligth desganado..

-Podemos traerla con nosotros, que se quede hasta que recupere la memoria, si eso le parece bien- Dijo el mirándola mientras se levantaba.

-Esta bien, me quedare con ustedes…solo no debo alejarme…- Dijo Insegura Twiligth.

Fluttershy asintió y ayudándola a levantarse uso otro conjuro de sanación en Twiligth para que pudiera acompañarlos, caminando los tres un poco hasta al fin llegar a la entrada de una cueva que no estaba muy lejos del río.

-Bien a buscar la piedra clara!- Dijo animado Dusk pero antes de que pudiera entrar Fluttershy lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la parte trasera del cuello de su chaqueta.

-Que vamos a hacer con ella? No podemos dejarla aquí, pero tampoco podemos llevarla seria peligroso- Dijo preocupada y suavemente Fluttershy, el pelirosado se rasco la nuca nervioso antes de responder.

-Podemos cuidarla, además no hay monstruos adentro, solo buscamos la piedra y nos vamos te parece?- Dijo levantando su ceja visible, de manera dudosa.

Twiligth solo asintió sin alejarse ni por un momento de la cleriga pelirosa-…solo no debo alejarme…-

-Mmm…ok…- Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa entrando junto con Dusk en la cueva, seguida rápidamente por Twiligth, una vez adentro, su báculo empezó a brillar para dar luz a los tres mientras caminaban a trabes de esta, ninguno noto los cientos de diminutos ojos que seguían sus movimientos desde las sombras, moviéndose con cautela tras ellos…

Los tres caminaban en calma por la cueva, debes en cuando, Fluttershy dejaba marcadores luminiscentes en el camino, para poder volver una vez que tuvieran lo que querían, de repente empezaron a escuchar algo, era un sonido raro, como el de algo botando hacia ellos, no dispuestos a tomar riesgos, Dusk desenfundo una de sus dagas empuñándola con la mano derecha, mientras que Fluttershy ponía a Twiligth tras ella de manera defensiva, el sonido solo se hacia mas y mas fuerte, acercándose cada vez mas y mas hasta que de las sombras…

…Salio una pequeña y adorable masa de gelatina rosada con pequeños ojos y una diminuta boca, el cual cuando vio a los humanos levanto la mirada diciendo- Poring?-

Los tres (Incluyendo la ya no tan nerviosa Twiligth) Miraron al pequeño rosado con una expresión seca a la pequeña y adorable criaturita que empezó a acurrucarse en el suelo de manera adorable, ganándose unos "Aawww" de los presentes, el pequeño solo se acurrucaba en su punto, como si fuera un resorte tensándose, y saben que pasa cuando sueltas un resorte tensándose? Al soltarse, con una envidiable velocidad salio disparado, golpeando a un desprevenido y embelezado Dusk en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz y derribándolo al suelo, y antes deque cualquiera lo notara, una gran cantidad de Porings salían de las sombras, todos lanzándose hacia el desafortunado pelirosa, que ya tenia suficientes problemas con uno solo.

-GAHH QUITAMELO, ESTA COSA TIENE DIENTES Y ESTA MORDIENDO!- Grito Dusk tratando de sacarse los adorables monstruos de encima, Fluttershy trato de sujetarlos y lanzarlos lejos, esas cosas eran demasiado bonitas como para que una amante de la vida silvestre como ella trate de lastimarlas, Twiligth solo miraba todo eso como tratando de entender que pasaba, Una ves suelto, el pelirosa tomo sus dos dagas y empezó a cortar a las cositas a diestra y siniestra, estas eran como gelatina de molde, quedando en pedazos gelatinoso luego de cortarlos, si tuviera que ponerlo, diría que fue como La masacre en Texas pero en una dulcería, cuando el ultimo a la vista fue eliminado, Twiligth estaba de nuevo tras Fluttershy, mientras Dusk miraba hacia el fondo de la cueva con un tic en el ojo, su nariz sangrando y un montón de marcas como pequeñas mordidas alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

-Si alguien pregunta, eran como 100 y eran serpientes…venenosas, quedo claro?- Dijo con una voz tenebrosa, sin soltarse a mirar a ninguna de las dos, Twiligth solo asintió sin entender, Fluttershy contuvo una risita antes de asentir, los tres continuaron su camino por un momento antes de llegar a lo que parecía ser el fondo del lugar, una enorme habitación circular donde terminaba la cueva, como si fuera un domo.

-La piedra clara debería esta por aquí…- Dijo Fluttershy iluminando el lugar.

-No…pero nos estamos solos aquí…- Dijo Dusk al mirar al frente, un enorme Poring saltaba hacia ellos.-Esto es malo…- dijo el arrodillándose y tomando un puñado de tierra del suelo con su mano izquierda y una de sus dagas con la derecha.

-Algún plan para esto…?- Pregunto Fluttershy mientras retrocedía nerviosa, siempre manteniendo a Twiligth tras ella.

-Err…tengo un plan a medio cocinar…peor es nada no?- le respondo Dusk con un tono de voz inseguro mientras retrocedía lentamente ante el gigantesco Poring que avanzaba.

Una vez que estuvo a la distancia que quería, el pelirosa corrió hacia la masa rosada y dando un salto corto lanzo la tierra en su mano izquierda, lanzándola directo a los ojos de la cosa esa, luego tomo su daga y trato de hacer un corte vertical con el impulso del salto, lo que no espero fue que en vez de cortarse o romperse como los otros, este se tenso y rebotando con la fuerza de su propio golpe lo mano volando contra el techo de la cueva, golpeándole la cabeza y apagándole las luces y dejando al ladrón fuera de combate.

Fluttershy tubo que contener un gruñido de frustración al ver como su hermano fue tan fácilmente noqueado por un monstruo que ni siquiera lo intento, lo único que logro al parecer fue incapacitar visualmente al enorme Poring, que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

Suspirando, decidió hacer lo que mejor hacia, hablar con cosas silvestres para que hagan lo que ella quería.

-Espérame aquí si?- Le dijo a Twiligth sonriéndole, la chica solo asintió y se paro en ese punto, observando como la Cleriga pelirosa hablaba con el monstruo, y este parecia responderle, y así por unos minutos hasta que ella se acerco y le limpio los ojos con un pañuelo, luego el monstruo pareció regurgitar, y vomito algo, una hermosa piedra transparente que parecía estar hecha de cristal transparente, luego se despidió del monstruo con un ademán de su mano, tomando al inconciente Dusk de los hombros, y usándolo para levantarlo y llevarlo, en el camino Twiligth se asusto por algo y inconcientemente lanzo un hechizo de fuego que logro freír a varios porings pequeños, así descubrieron que Twiligth tenia las habilidades de una maga…

Entre ambas cargaron al ladrón inconciente fuera de la cueva y a la seguridad, una vez hay Fluttershy curo el enorme chichón y la probable contusión que tenia luego de semejante golpe.

-Tenemos la piedra…-Fue lo primero que pregunto al reaccionar, Fluttershy asintió y de entre sus túnicas le mostró la piedra, el rápidamente la tomo y la miro contra el sol, luego la apretó contra su pecho y empezó a llorar cómicamente- O dinero, hermoso, hermoso dinero, no sabes cuanto e esperado poder tenerte…- Dijo sin mirar a su alrededor, cuando se percato de que Twiligth y su hermana mirándolo de manera rara se detuvo y recupero su compostura seria.-Como lo conseguimos, no recuerdo nada luego del golpe…- Pregunto frotándose la cabeza.

Fluttershy en toda su maternal y regañona sabiduría, decidió responder- Tu distracción sirvió para que Twiligth, quien resulta ser una maga lograra acabar a esa cosa, no es asi Twiligth- Ella se volteo a mirar a la mencionada, la cual asintió lentamente ante las señas de Fluttershy para que lo haga, aunque no entendía muy bien porque lo hacia.

La razón, era simple, a su hermano, aunque no le molestaba su capacidad de hablar y entender animales, si se enfadaba y se preocupaba cuando hablaba con monstruos, quienes por alguna razón también podían entenderle, en palabra simples, no le gustaba cuando ella hablaba con monstruos.

El Ladron solo asintió, antes de levantarse del suelo y mirar a las dos chicas- Bien, vamos a vender esta preciosura y a formar nuestro gremio- Dijo de manera alegre antes de tratar de caminar, siendo detenido de nuevo porque Fluttershy lo sujeto del cuello de su chaleco.

-Y que haremos con Twiligth…- Dijo ella mirandolo, luego miro a Twiligh- No tienes al menos una idea de donde podrías ir?-

-No…pero ustedes ayudan personas no…? Quisiera quedarme y ayudar con ustedes, no se que mas hacer, y lo que hacen es bueno y me parecio divertido…- Twiligth dijo mirando a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa-…quiero quedarme con ustedes el mayor tiempo posible…no quiero alejarme…- Susurro lo ultimo yendo de nuevo cerca de Fluttershy, esta miro a Dusk preguntando su opinión, pues ella la verdad no tenia ninguna objeción contra que Twiligth los acompañara.

El pelirosa solo las miro con una expresión seria- Un ladrón, una cleriga y una maga…me suena al comienzo de un mal chiste- Se volteo para dar un efecto dramático ( Que solo funciono en Twiligth) antes de continuar hablando- Pero a mi me parece que será un chiste muy interesante y divertido contigo acompañándonos Twiligth, así que si cera genial que vengas-

La chica solo sonrío ante esto, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de expresarlo de otra manera, Fluttershy solo le sonrío y dijo- No sabes que decir no?-Ella solo asintió y la cleriga soltó una risa suave- que te parece si extiendes tu puño en el aire y dices "Hurra"-

Twiligh se separo de ella y mirando a ambos levanto su puño en el aire y de manera un poco callada dijo- Hurra…-

Ambos la miraron de manera un poco rara.

-Prueba con mas ánimos Twiligth, así "HURRA!- Grito Dusk alzando su pulo y mostrando como se debía celebrar de esa manera.

Twiligth volvió a alzar su puño y volvió a susurrar –Hurra…-con un poco mas de fuerza, pero sin lograr lo anterior.

-Creo que tenemos que practicar tus festejos Twiligth…- Dijo Fluttershy de manera incomoda antes de caminar.

-VAMONOS!- Dijo emocionado Dusk

-Hurra…- Otro intento fallido de festejo por parte de Twiligth, antes de seguirlos.

-En serio tienes que practicar eso…- Fue lo ultimo que se escucho de los tres mientras caminaban hacia el atardecer en dirección a la santa capital, marcando eso como el fin de la primera de muchas aventuras…

**Tema de cierre: Shine Days ( Girls Dead Monster)**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el cap, agradesco a.**

**Ligthing Killer y Oscuris**

**Thousanthon Remade**

**Gabrielyalejandrarengellopez**

**Por enviarme tan amablemente sus Ocs, si quieren enviarlos, tienen hasta el próximos cap para hacerlos, los Ocs no entraran todos al mismo tiempo, algunos por ejemplo harán apariciones cortas antes de unirse al grupo principal, y como un extra incentivo, aquí les pongo una corta descripción de cada clase y sus capacidades.**

**Caballero: Guerreros nobles y honrados, creen en las buenas costumbre y el honor de la batalla, tiene habilidades balanceadas, además de limitado acceso a magia sanadora y de fuego.**

**Arquero: Especialistas en combate a distancia, generalmente pelean siendo cubiertos por otras clases mas fuertes, tiene distintas habilidades con sus flechas, además de la capacidad de montar trampas con rapidez para tener una ventaja en el campo.**

**Ladrón: Ágiles y rápidos, los ladrones en combate se especializan mas en evadir que en golpear, además de que son capaces de camuflarse con facilidad para no ser vistos al atacar, además de su obvia capacidad para robar incluso equipamiento de sus adversarios, en batallas se valen de trucos sucios para ganar, tales como armas envenenadas o lanzar arena en los ojos, en resumen, lo necesario para alcanzar la victoria.**

**Clérigo: Acólitos entrenados en las artes santas, no esta capacitados para enfrentarse activamente a enemigos, siendo mas útiles en a retaguardia donde proporcionan apoyo a sus aliados, además de curar heridas, su presencia es invaluable a la hora de enfrentarse a seres no muertos, pues son capaces de desvanecerlos con sus poderes de luz.**

**Magos: Estudiantes entrenado para utilizar las fuerzas de la naturaleza y la magia a su favor, ya sea en forma de conjuros ofensivos o defensivos, son físicamente endebles, aunque no necesitan acercar a sus enemigos para acabarlos con sus conjuros, la gran mayoría son eruditos estudiosos e intelectuales**

**Mercader: Soldados entrenados simplemente en combate básico, aunque su verdadera especialidad yace en su basto conocimiento de la políticas, siendo capaces de negociar ya sea para conseguir mejores precios en compras, vender objetos mas caros o incluso salir de situaciones problemáticas, además su mejor capacidad es su conocimiento en armas, pudiendo ver la calidad de estas, durabilidad e incluso capacidad en combate y analizarla solo con mirarlas a simple vista.**

**Aprendices de Artes marciales: Adeptos entrenados en combate mano a mano, sus disciplinas los obligan a combatir desarmados y sin armaduras hasta que alcancen su maestría, sus puños y patadas sin embargo no deben ser subestimadas, siendo capaces de derrotar otras clases con facilidad, aun con las ventajas de estos al tener armaduras y estar armados en su contra, son capaces de imbuir energía elemental a trabes de sus golpes y saltar o correr distancias improbables para una persona promedio.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, todas estas clases, tienen una promoción mas, algo así como una mejora o versión avanzada, no les daré los datos de estas puesto que eso seria arruinar la sorpresa, muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios en la casilla de Reviews, Matta-ne!**


End file.
